


Spencer Reid Brings Sexy Back

by TheDumbBrunette00



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Drunken Flirting, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff, Karaoke, Lapdance, Meet-Cute, Oblivious Spencer Reid, Sexyback
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-07 23:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12242511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDumbBrunette00/pseuds/TheDumbBrunette00
Summary: The Reader goes out for drinks with the BAU when she gets a little too tipsy and ends up flirting with Spencer Reid in a very different fashion than he is used to...





	Spencer Reid Brings Sexy Back

**Author's Note:**

> Sup guys! Hope you enjoy! Please comment and leave kudos down below!

Growing up, you had idolized Emily Prentiss.   
And honestly, who could blame you?   
She’s fluent in five different languages, knows eight different forms of martial artistry, can quote Vonnegut, Asimov, and Bradbury off the top of her head, and taught you how to make diplomatic arguments at the age of seven.   
Yes, Emily Prentiss truly was someone worthy of being idolized.   
You’d grown up looking up to your Aunt Em. Technically she wasn’t really your aunt, your mother and her having been close friends all throughout childhood, but it didn’t really matter one way or another to you because no matter the blood relation or lack-thereof, she was still one of your favorite people in the world.   
The only problem was she was rarely around.   
You had thought it was bad when she was a desk jockey for the FBI, but when she joined the BAU when you were in your senior year of high school, it became ridiculous with her jet-setting around the world, saving people and catching killers, occasionally dying and being resurrected, honestly it just kind of made her all the cooler in your eyes.   
You had long since decided that when you grew up, you wanted to be just like your Aunt Emily, but those plans ended quickly and suddenly when, in your senior biology class, they laid out a baby pig to be dissected and you started crying and passed out.   
You settled on being a lawyer instead.   
It had taken you years but finally, at the age of twenty-nine, you had done it, you were finally an ADA of Homicide in DC. Maybe you had used the fact that Emily Prentiss was your godmother to your advantage but you’d never tell.   
The only thing that mattered was that you were good at your job and that you put the people your aunt caught away for good.   
And today was the day to prove that you could.   
Daniel Cullen, otherwise known as the Crimson King, had been caught by the FBI in Arizona after escaping from the Federal Prison he’d been placed in courtesy of the BAU. He’d been dosed with some kind of drug and he may or may not be aware of who he truly was, but that was besides the point.   
No matter what he knew or didn’t know, he was still a murderer. He’d still tortured, mutilated, and murdered dozens of people, no matter who he thought he was now didn’t change that, not for the victims, not for their families.   
And it was your job to prove that to the judge in order to get a new trial and put the bastard away for extra years following his escape.   
Sitting in a beaten, weather-worn, armchair, you listened impatiently as the defense attorney made their argument, resisting the urge to roll your eyes at every syllable they spoke. You didn’t even think they believed their own argument.   
“Mr. Cullen is not the same man he was before he escaped,” he argued, “he has no memory of his previous crimes or actions, the man barely even remembers his name!”   
“His argument is ridiculous, your honor,” you said, “just because Cullen was attacked by one of the very men he orchestrated his escape from prison with, does not mean he receives a get out of jail free card.”   
“Mr. Cullen isn’t even aware of his committed crimes, in fact he vomited when informed of them,” the counselor argued.   
You let out a mirthless laugh, “just because your client is an exceptional actor does not mean he gets to walk right back out into the world to kill again,” you said dryly, “who knows, maybe this time it will be your wife? Daughter, maybe?”   
The Defense Attorneys face paled at your statement, his mouth hanging open as he tried to conjure up some sort of defense but coming up empty.   
The silence in the room didn’t break until the judge, a wrinkled elderly man with a liver-spotted bald head, released a sigh.   
“While I do not agree with Ms. (Y/L/N) way of proving a point,” he said, shooting a glare your way, you did your best to look innocent, “I do agree that she has made one, motion to dismiss the case against Mr. Cullen is denied, you may proceed to trial.”   
Inside your chest, your heart did a leap and you had to suppress the wide smile growing on your lips, letting only a small smirk grace your face as you shook hands with both the judge and defense and walked out of the room.   
Once inside your office, you let your face break out in a smile and you gave a little giggle, absolutely giddy at your victory, the rush of adrenaline the win gave you better than any drug that could ever be concocted by humans.   
Taking a seat at your desk, you pulled your cell phone out of your briefcase and dialed your aunt Emily, praying silently as the phone rang that she would pick up.   
Luckily for you, she picked up on the second to last ring.   
“Hey, (Y/N/N),” she said cheerily if not somewhat out of breath, “what’s up?”   
“Nothin’ much,” you said, trying (and failing) to sound nonchalant, “just got the Cullen case to go to trial though.”   
Your aunt let out a little laugh and you could almost see her smile over the phone.   
“That’s great!” she said, “that’s amazing!”   
You dropped your false bravado and let out a little squeal of excitement, “I know right!” you said, “God, I’m ecstatic!”   
“You should be!” Emily said, “you worked hard to get where you are today, and you’re gonna have to work even harder to put the sonuvabitch away, you know that right?”   
You rolled your eyes, “yeah, yeah, yeah,” you said, “I went to law school, I know how these things go, I don’t need another lecture.”   
“I know,” she responded, “and I’m sorry, kiddo it’s just...I want you to know what you’re up against.”   
“I got it,” you said, “you don’t have to worry.”   
“Of course I don’t, you’ve worked hard, you’re determined, I just...I can’t help but keep seeing you as the baby that kept asking for stories whenever I would come over,” she said with a hint of nostalgia and sadness in her voice.   
“You must’ve told me the plot of “All of Summer in a Day” a thousand times, it’s no wonder I can’t stand Asimov…”   
“I had nothing to do with your shitty taste in literature, don’t pin that on me young lady!”   
You laughed.   
“I still can’t believe you like Shakespeare better than Vonnegut, I’m blaming your parents,” she said.   
“Blame ‘em all you want, I’ll still be right.”   
“I can still beat you up, big shot lawyer, you know that right?”   
“Of course Aunt Em,” you said.  
She laughed and was about to say something just before you heard someone on the other end enter her office.   
“One sec, baby,” she said before pressing the phone into her chest, muffling whatever was being said by the other person.   
Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the other person exited and she returned back to you.   
“Hey, hon, I need to go,” she said sadly.   
You nodded, “new case?”   
“No,” she said, “just a meeting. How about you come out with me and the team tonight? We can celebrate.”   
You turned the idea over in your head for a few moments. You’d met members of her team before, JJ and Penelope specifically during girl’s nights, and you’d briefly met Morgan, Hotchner, and Rossi, two of which were no longer present, so you were pretty much going into the night blind, if you agreed.   
Maybe it was a sense of adventure and daring or maybe it was due to the after-effects of the adrenaline rush but you soon found yourself agreeing and the conversation with your aunt ending with a promise to meet up later at O’Keefes.   
God, you wondered, what had you gotten yourself into? 

Night’s out at bars were never really Spencer Reid’s thing, but it was one of those rare nights where a combination of Luke and Matt and Penelope all persisting and finally pressuring him into going out that night to O’Keefes.   
He’d arrived later than most of the team, staying behind at the office to finish up some paperwork, he’d come close to bailing but he knew that Penelope would never let him live it down soe he chose to just go and have a drink before going home, curling up on the sofa, and breaking the spine on his new collectors edition of the Complete Works of HP Lovecraft.   
Entering the crowded bar, Spencer was immediately greeted by the scene of Garcia, Tara, and some strange girl on the karaoke stage, practically singing their lungs out in a very, very bad rendition of “Bootylicious” by Destiny’s Child with Garcia clearly embracing the role of Beyonce and Tara and the strange girl doing vocals in the background. All three were obviously drunk, Garcia had discarded her heels and was standing on the stage barefoot, while Tara was happily closing her eyes and swaying back dreamily to the music, and the strange girl was acting like a little kid, jumping excitedly up and down and shouting the lyrics and swinging her hair all around.   
“Hey, Spencer! Over here!” a voice called out from the middle of the bar, drawing his attention away from the trio onstage and back to the world around him.   
Luke’s hand was up in the air, waving him over, the man had a big smile plastered onto his face and, by the looks of it, he was feeling pretty good at the moment. He was sat at a table surrounded by the rest of the team, all too deeply invested in the girls making fools of themselves to notice his entrance.   
He came over and sat down next to Luke.   
“Hey man,” Luke said, “glad you could make it.”   
“Thanks,” Spencer said, “who’s the girl up there with Tara and Garcia?”   
“Oh, that’s Prentiss’ niece,” Luke said, “I think her name is...uhhh…(y/n)?”   
“Oh,” Spencer said.   
Emily has a niece? He thought. It was weird to him that she never mentioned it, but he tried not to take it personally, Prentiss was a notoriously private person, and she probably thought that it would be safer for her family had they never got involved with the BAU.   
The girl was younger than him, but not terribly so. She wore a nice pair of dress pants and a cream colored blouse, and, if the blazer on the back of the chair next to Emily was hers, then she clearly held a well paying, professional job.   
He couldn’t pinpoint why, but he was drawn to the girl for some inexplicable reason.   
Finally, the song ended and the crowd applauded, Garcia did a little bow and Emily’s niece laughed at something Tara whispered into her ear as they left the stage, Tara leaning on the girl for support as they walked down the stairs and towards the table, Garcia broke away and approached the bar.   
“Well, that was something,” Rossi joked as the two approached the table.   
“Thank you,” the girl said, her eyes bright and a large smile taking up most of her face.   
She scanned the table before taking her seat next to her aunt and her eyes met with Spencer’s.   
“I don’t think we met,” she said, “I’m (y/n).”   
“Spencer,” he responded.   
She gave him a little wave before Garcia returned with a tray and began passing out drinks to the whole table, including Spencer.  
“Glad you could make it, pretty boy,” she giggled, passing him a whiskey.   
“How did you even see me? You were pretty busy up there,” he joked.   
Garcia wiggled her eyebrows, “I have the eyes of an eagle, Spencer,” she let one of her hands curl into a claw and she hissed sending the table into a fit of laughter.   
(Y/n) downed her drink quickly, slamming it down on the table and letting out a sharp exhale.   
“Pace yourself, sweetie,” Emily said.   
She rolled her eyes, “Aunty Emmmmmm,” she slurred, “I got this!”   
Suddenly, she bolted up out of her chair and, swaying a little in her heels, placed her hands on her hips and asked loudly, “anyone up for round two?”   
“What of karaoke?” Luke asked in disbelief.   
She nodded excitedly.   
“I think I’m all Beyonce’d out,” Garcia said.   
Tara was slipping off to sleep and didn’t even bother responding.   
(Y/n) rolled her eyes before turning to Emily and JJ.   
“Don’t look at us,” JJ said, “I’m a mom and Emily might be your aunt but she doesn’t love you that much.”   
“Is anyone gonna join me?” she asked, laying her eyes on Spencer, “how about you, newbie?”   
“Me?” Spencer asked in disbelief.   
She rolled her eyes, “yes you,” you said.   
He shook his head, “I-I’m good.”   
“Well, can you at least walk me up to the stage so I don’t trip?” she asked.  
Spencer nodded and set down his drink, realizing he was the only one sober enough for her to reliably lean on, he still didn’t know how she would manage on stage.   
Getting up he walked with her to the stage.   
“So, you’re Emily’s niece?” he asked, trying to make conversation with her.   
“Yeah,” she said, “well, I mean, not really, her and my mom are just really good friends, like they both moved around together a lot as kids and then she just became a part of my life when I was a little kid, which is kind of how I got into criminal justice and all that and...am I rambling? Sorry, I do that when I’m nervous.”   
Spencer laughed, she was surprisingly easy to talk to, at least when drunk.   
“It’s not a problem, I do that too,” he said.  
“Oh thank god!” she said dramatically, “for a second I thought I’d just blown my cover as a cool girl.”   
“A cool girl?”   
“Of course, the coolest of them all!”   
“Obviously.”   
“Yes, yes it is.”   
Spencer laughed.   
As they neared the stage she broke away from him and spoke to the DJ who laughed and shot a glance back to Spencer before nodding and pulling her off to the side as the person on stage finished up their song and the room clapped.   
“Alright, alright,” the DJ announced, “now returning we have (Y/N) (Y/L/N) with special guest star, Spencer, singing everyone’s favorite 2000s song by the best member of NSYNC, ‘Sexyback!’”  
Spencer shot you a surprised look and you shrugged, shooting him a mischievous look before wrapping your hand around his, grabbing the mic, and dragging him up on stage.   
“(y/n)!” he asked, “what the he…”   
“Calm down and just follow my lead, pretty boy,” she winked at him using his last name and sent butterflies soaring through his stomach.   
The music started not long after they were up on stage, the DJ quickly placed a chair up on stage and Spencer suddenly realized that he didn’t have a microphone. His cheeks began to burn red.   
“I’m bringing sexyback,” (y/n) started singing the lyrics, lazily she began trailing her fingers on Spencer’s chest, “them other boys don’t know how to act.”   
She pushed him down into the chair and sensually walked around it to the back, leaning against the back and over his shoulder, “I think you’re special what’s behind you, so turn around and I’ll pick up the slack.”   
She turned away from him and back to the stage, singing and doing a few sexy moves towards the crowd, who were all eating up the performance, he could see the team from where he sat, their faces an odd mix of dying of laughter and shock while Emily looked mortified.   
And suddenly, she was back with him, straddling him and grinding into him as she sang, her hair pushed to one side of her head and her cheeks flushed from dancing and singing. His breath caught in his throat. He’d seen Garcia dance like this with Morgan thousands of times, but the idea that someone was doing it with him...it paralyzed him.   
But he liked it.   
Despite the awkwardness he usually suffered from, and his fear of crowds, he wasn’t worried about everyone laughing at him or concerned with what they thought, he was only focusing on her, the girl now sitting in his lap.   
He found his hands travelling up her hips and she leaned her head back and finished the song, practically breathing the lyrics.   
“And get your sexy on, go ahead be gone with it, get your sexy on, go ahead be gone with it, get your sexy on, get your sexy on!”   
As the song finished the crowd erupted into applause and (y/n) hopped off his lap and gave a quick bow to the crowd before grabbing Spencer’s hand and doing a bow with him, he followed her lead, surprised to find he was smiling.   
The walked back to the table where Emily grabbed her niece by the upper arm and handed her her blazer.   
“And on that note, thank you Spencer, we will be leaving now,” Emily said.   
“Bye!” she waved to everyone, she winked and blew a kiss Spencer’s way and caused his cheeks to blush scarlet.   
As Spencer took his seat and Emily dragged her niece out from the bar, Spencer couldn’t help but watch them go.   
Luke elbowed him and shot him a smirk, “looks like someone’s got a crush on Reid,” he said.


End file.
